A Drink in Marrakech
by littlesolo
Summary: In between all of the drama surrounding Mr. Grayson, Lucy met HG Wells. Warehouse 13 x-over. Takes place in both past and present. There is Lucy x Mina as well.
1. Westenra and Wells

After her disastrous confession to Mina, Lucy found solace in her books. After staying holed up in her house for two days though, she ran out of things to read. She remembered having left some at Mina's but there was no way she was going back for those. This had her going to one of her favorite bookshops.

On this particular day, there was a book signing and the store was especially crowded and she almost left, except that she thought she saw Lady Jayne across the street. In her haste to get in, she bumped into someone. A gentle hand caught her arm and kept her steady as she regained her balance. Looking up, she was met with the face of a woman with jet black hair and warm brown eyes.  
"Are you alright darling?"  
"Um, yes. Sorry, it's very crowded".  
"Mm. Many people are eager to read my brother's new book. Where are my manners, my name is Helena Wells".  
"Lucy Westenra".

The two of them browsed a few of the other novels and talked some more. That day, Lucy left the shop with a copy of _The Island of Doctor Moreau_ as a gift from Helena and a agreement to meet for tea at a local cafe, but what she treasured most was having a new friend.

* * *

Over their usual dates for tea, they discussed books and authors and other things. Over time, Lucy came to realize that it was Helena who had penned the novels that she was reading. Every time she finished one, Helena would asked her endless questions about what she thought and how she liked certain parts. Before revealing to Helena that she knew, Lucy couldn't help but deliberately misinterpret a portion only to see Helena get adorably flustered and indignant. Mid- explanation as to why that wasn't what Wells had meant at _all_, Helena noticed Lucy smirking at her with an impish little grin.  
"You brat, you did that on purpose".  
The light laugh that came from Lucy was one that hadn't been heard in a while.

* * *

Helena provided a way for Lucy to avoid any sort of encounter with Mina and a way to make sure that she never listened to Lady Jayne again. At the moment they were at Helena's house, her daughter out at a lesson.  
"Surely you have other friends that are worthy of your company?" asked Helena at one point. Lucy couldn't help the sad smile that passed over her face.  
"And give up spending time with one of the most creative and talented minds I know? I think not". As usual, Helena hadn't missed a thing, so Lucy wound up telling her all about Mina and Lady Jayne. This resulted in Helena calling Jayne a number of vulgar terms, that really shouldn't have surprised her given Helena's vocabulary. Lucy explained how she could have eventually dealt with the rejection, but Mina had questioned her friendship. Up until that point, the two had been like sisters. Despite her feelings, she had watched Mina become engaged to a very stupid man who was "_allowing_" Mina to become a physician. She had even watched as Mina seemed to develop feelings for Mr. Grayson (Helena didn't care for him either). It had all seemed near unbearable until now. It was that suddenly, their years of friendship didn't seem to mean anything that hurt the most.  
Helena had listened, stroked her hair, and dried her tears.  
"If anyone is at fault, it is Lady Jayne for manipulating you into confessing your feelings. You can't blame yourself for having feelings for someone, no matter who they are".

A week later she was invited to one of Grayson's engagements. She had spent most of the night avoiding Mina and Harker by staying just out of their gaze. Actually, she was pretty sure Mina had seen her, but she hadn't made any move to come towards her and for that Lucy was thankful. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice when Lady Jayne appeared next to her.  
"You've been surprisingly absent as of late".  
Lucy nearly choked on her drink. "Not absent, just busy".  
"Oh? With what?"  
"With many things Lady Wetherby. It's not unheard of for a lady to want to expand her mind" interjected Helena from her other side. Lucy would have jumped had it not been for Helena's steadying hand at her elbow. The eyes that were usually filled with such warmth were now aimed at Lady Jayne and looked absolutely deadly.  
"Helena, I didn't know you and your brother had been invited to this event" commented Jayne as she took a careful step back from Lucy.  
"Clearly, but we're always interested when someone has come up with something new".  
Lady Jayne excused herself and Lucy all but collapsed where she stood.  
"I had no idea she was even there until she said something" exclaimed Lucy.  
"Seems to be her preferred method of approach" murmured Helena as she continued to watch Jayne retreat.  
"I didn't hear _you_ approach either". Helena turned back towards her and tucked a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear.  
"What, and ruin the surprise?"

Across the room, Nina watched the two while she stood at Jonathan's side.

* * *

Some time later, the two became intimate and it was wonderful. There were times when Helena was called away by a friend of hers named William Wolcott, but Lucy didn't mind. Helena was one of the few people who wouldn't let Lucy pretend to be some silly girl.  
"You have a wonderful and very capable mind and to not use it would be a sin. We have enough women who know how to arrange flowers and throw parties. I know it's what is expected of you, but you, my dear Lucy, are capable of much more". She taught Lucy things and gave her books to read while she was away.

And then something terrible happened.

There had been an robbery at Helena's cousin's house in Paris and the nanny and Helena's daughter Christina had been murdered. Helena had been in Berlin and had come straight home. Lucy had met the girl numerous times and she was as wondrous as her mother, always thinking and happy. Lucy wasn't sure how she could help Helena in all her grief and decided to simply be there for her should she need her. It turned out she did. Helena couldn't stay in her own house, it was far too quiet without Christina's light footsteps.  
A few months after the funeral, Helena left and Lucy had understood. There were simply too many memories of her daughter here. They had agreed to stay in touch, and had for a while much to Lucy's delight.  
But then the letters stopped and Lucy made amends with Mina and gotten sucked back into the whirlwind that surrounded her and Grayson.

It was this that led to her becoming a vampire.

* * *

**_-2013-_**

She had been free from her tomb for about eight months now. The explorers that had found her had been quite clumsy in their excitement once they found her withered form. Fortunate for her but not so much for them. Over the last few months, she had claimed a sizable inheritance, being part of the Westerna bloodline, and had become known as a historian and consultant of sorts.  
At the moment though, she was on a trip for herself to try and relax. Wandering through the market in Marrakech, she was going through a handful of scarves when there were voices behind her.  
"_Please_ HG?"  
"Claudia, no".  
"Aw, come on!"  
"How exactly would you explain having one to Artie, hmm?"  
"She's right Claud".  
"Oh don't be such a worry wart Jinxy. We get Artie a stupid fez at the airport and we'll be fine".  
Lucy was bumped from behind as she paid for a beautiful green scarf.  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry-".  
"No, it fine-".  
Both voices stopped as their owners stood and stared at each other. Claudia and Jinx looked on in a puzzled silence. Lucy reached out and gave Helena's shoulder a none too gentle poke.  
"Lucy!" cried Helena, as she was brought out of her daze by being pushed off balance.  
"This isn't possible. You should be dead".  
"Now hold on, so should you" argued HG. Helena turned towards Jinx and Claudia, "I'll meet you both at the hotel later". Jinx gave a kind smile and nodded. He then all but carried away Claudia, who was busy sputtering half formed questions.  
"Well," said Helena as she turned back to Lucy,"for this conversation it's obvious we will both need a drink. So, shall we?"

* * *

Early evening found them in the same small restaurant they had entered hours ago. They had explained their stories, their troubles adapting to the times, and their travels. As night fell, they made their way back towards Helena's and coincidently Lucy's hotel.  
"So, black hair now" stated Helena as she wrapped the earlier purchased scarf around Lucy's neck.  
"Mm. I thought it might be a tad suspicious if I showed up claiming to be a Westenra descendant named "Lucy" and look _exactly_ like her". Helena chuckled and adjusted the scarf a bit more.  
"This color suits you. It brings out your eyes".  
Lucy felt something almost foreign, especially considering the fact that she was now a vampire. She felt herself blush. She entangled her fingers with Helena's as they made their way inside. Despite everything and all the time that had past, they both felt a sense of home.


	2. Mina's Point of View

It wasn't that Mina hadn't tried to apologize, it was that Lucy never seemed to be home anymore.

It had taken only seconds for the weight of what she had said to Lucy to fully sink in, her mind still too focused on the shattered expression on Lucy's face before she had run out. The fact that Jonathan's only comment was that at least this would get them used to being apart before they were married, made her want to throw something at him. He later left after Mina refused to let him touch her, mumbling something about her mood being better tomorrow. She couldn't believe how quickly things had spun out of control. Yes, Lucy's confession had thrown her for a loop, but she had known Lucy for practically all her life and she would never use their friendship that way. Thinking back as to how she had gotten Lucy to organize her engagement party, it must have been heartbreaking for her. But she had done so anyway because she was her friend and she wanted Mina to be happy. Wrapped up in the sheets on her bed, Mina felt her tears fall as she thought to herself that that was probably the definition of love, putting another's happiness before your own. And Lucy always had without question. How did she repay her? She not only broke Lucy's heart but threw away their years of friendship as if it all had been nothing more than some confidence game on Lucy's part. Lucy, the only one who truly supported her dream when everyone else merely indulged her and seemed to be waiting for her to fail.

* * *

The first few times she went over and was told Lucy wasn't home, Mina thought she was simply being avoided. The third time however, she found she was not the only one looking for Lucy. Of all people, Lady Jayne was there.  
"Seeing as how you are looking for Lucy as well, I'm guessing things did not go as she had hoped" commented Jayne before leaving a perplexed Mina at Lucy's door. Mina had never cared for Lady Jayne, something about her made her uneasy, and knowing that she had something to do with Lucy's confession made Mina loathe her to an amount she hadn't known she was capable of. There always seemed to be something behind Jayne's actions, Mina just wasn't sure what it could have to do with Lucy. Lucy was kind and loyal and wouldn't have confessed her feelings if they weren't true or to only wreak havoc on Mina's emotions. Of course this line of thought made her want to cry again since she had accused Lucy of just that.

* * *

Mina's first glimpse of Lucy was while she was walking at the University. She heard Lucy's laugh and had turned towards it, following the sound. There she had seen Lucy walking with another woman hand and hand, like they used to. The strong feeling of jealousy surprised her. As she watched though, she recognized the woman as Helena Wells. It would have been easy for Mina to let it all go if Lucy had simply moved on to some trollop or a gypsy from one of her bohemian clubs or to at least hate the other girl, but Mina knew Helena Wells. They'd met a few times in the University bookstore and attending open lectures. Helena was a lovely woman and exceedingly smart. Sometimes when they sat together at lectures, Helena would whisper and correct the professor's lectures, much to Mina's amusement. Afterwards, over tea she would explain why he was wrong in detail citing scientific evidence and articles. Helena Wells was fascinating. Which was why it seemed to hurt just a bit more that Lucy was spending time with her. Then to add more salt to the wound, she realized that all these years she had been taking Lucy for granted. Yes, Lucy had been groomed to be a proper Lady, but she had never been dim witted by any means. Mina watched Helena and Lucy continue on from a distance, the realization that maybe Lucy just hadn't thought herself capable of anything because no one else did was absolutely crushing.

* * *

The next time Mina saw Lucy was at another one of Grayson's engagements. Lucy had been very skilled at avoiding her all night but there had been a point when Mina had briefly caught her eye. She could have followed, but her courage failed her and her mind couldn't think of a single thing to say. She was standing next to Jonathan, not listening to the conversation around her, when she saw Lady Jayne approach Lucy. Mina felt a sudden rush of protectiveness towards Lucy and it increased tenfold when she saw Lucy nearly choke on her drink in surprise. She was about to excuse herself when Helena Wells appeared at Lucy's other side. Once again, Lucy was startled but in a less frightened way. Mina watched as Helena said something that sent Lady Jayne in a hasty retreat. Mina then looked on with longing and a touch of envy as Helena tucked Lucy's hair behind her ear. It was such a simple gesture and it was almost silly how much she missed the way Lucy used to do it.

* * *

Lady Jayne was all too familiar with the fact that not all women were what they seemed, herself being a prime example. Helena Wells was another. Once or twice during her late night excursions, she had encountered Miss Wells. One particular occasion involved Helena using a gun that pulled her out of the path of a runaway horse and carriage before letting her back down to safety. She'd also seen six men run into an alley only to all wind up unconscious after a scuffle, Helena emerging without a mark on her. If Lucy Westenra was now under the protection of Helena Wells, then using her was no longer an option. Not if she wished to stay among the living.

* * *

Lucy was happy. Happier than Mina had ever seen her, that much was plain to see. Her eyes shined brighter and her laugh was light. Jonathan found it all irritating. He didn't understand why Mina couldn't just let Lucy go, she would have had to after they were married anyway. Mina had never given him the full story, but she was beginning to see that Lucy had been right about Jonathan on some counts. As if someone could simply write off a sister. But was that all Lucy was? One didn't normally feel all these emotions towards a sister. The jealousy and envy she had felt towards Helena, the protectiveness. The _longing_. Mina was so very confused and not even burying herself in her studies was helping. If Lucy had felt all this, her confession must have felt cathartic up until the point where Mina turned it all to Hell.

* * *

All the emotions, heartbreak, and confusion didn't matter anymore once Christina Wells was murdered.

It was such a senseless act of violence, almost unfathomable. You could almost convince yourself that it couldn't be true, that such a heinous crime couldn't have happened and that whoever was spreading such tales was a cruel and twisted individual.  
That was until you saw Helena Wells. The woman seemed to be a shadow of her former self, her grief weighing her down. Lucy seemed to be the only thing that kept her going. In Lucy's usual selfless manner, she put another's priorities above her own. It was impossible for Mina to feel any sort of jealousy amid so much sadness. If anything, she knew Helena was in good hands. Lucy would know what to do in terms of society but also in privacy and be there for Helena in whatever way she needed.

* * *

Sometime after the funeral, Helena left. This led to Lucy and Mina finally making amends, much to Mina's relief.  
Although, had she known that bringing Lucy back into the fold of all her drama with Grayson, and how Lady Jayne would use her as a pawn again now that Helena was gone, she would have left Lucy well enough alone.

Because Mina loved Lucy, and the absolute _last_ thing she would ever wish on her was Lucy becoming a vampire.

* * *

**AN: Should I continue? If so should it be in the past or the present? Please review!**


	3. It Wasn't That Simple

_**-2013-**_

Not wanting to say goodbye so soon after finding her, HG invited Lucy back to the Bed and Breakfast with the rest of the team. Fortunately, Lucy tended to travel light and it wasn't a problem. Introductions had been made and Helena sent a request to the Regents to allow Lucy to be her one person. No one seemed to care that Lucy was a vampire. Well, except for Pete, who had a million questions regarding his horror movie collection. It turned out that Lucy preferred the old black and white movies best, Vincent Pryce being one of her favorite actors.  
Myka had noticed a simple silver ring on Lucy's hand. It turned out that Lucy was in possession of not one but two artifacts. The ring helped Lucy control her bloodlust and a leather cord tied into a band around Lucy's ankle allowed her to be in the sunlight. Artie's only concern had been how it was that Lucy was feeding, but due to the movie industries fascination with vampires, she had people willing to supply her at blood banks.

While Myka and Claudia went to research the artifacts, Lucy was left alone with Helena on the patio.  
"I remember that" remarked Lucy as she pointed towards Helena's locket. Pulling the necklace from around her neck, Helena passed it her. Upon seeing Christina's picture inside, a heavy sense of guilt filled her chest.  
"He's dead, just so you know. Grayson. I'm so sorry about Christina. I hope it comes as some comfort though knowing that the one responsible is dead" said Lucy with a heavy sigh. Helena carefully set down her tea cup and placed her hand under Lucy's chin to turn her face up again. Neither noticed Myka and Claudia's return.  
"Lucy, I caught the men who hurt her and disposed of them myself." Claudia and Myka both winced at the word "_disposed_". Helena was a woman of words and the fact that she didn't simply used the word "killed" didn't go unnoticed.  
"Hey um, HG? The Regents approved your request. To have Lucy be your one person, I mean." Helena waved at them to sit and gave Lucy a quick explanation as to what the Warehouse did. Her focus though was on the shimmer of tears that had gathered in Lucy's eyes.  
"Lucy, what were you talking about" asked Helena very carefully.  
"I'm guessing that you worked for the Warehouse back then too?" Helena nodded. There had always been a suspicion that Grayson had come into possession of an artifact to get his machine to work. She and Willy were tasked with finding it for quite sometime. Lucy drew a deep breath.  
"Christina's death was more than a simple robbery gone wrong."

* * *

Grayson had noticed Lucy's distrust of him and seeing as how she had Mina's ear, had to do something about it. At one of his engagements he had taken note that Lucy was missing from her usual spot at Mina's side. He found her talking to Helena Wells in a far corner. Normally, this would have been a good thing but Grayson recognized her.  
There had been a number of people trying to get the upper hand and discover the secrets to his wireless energy. He recognized Miss Wells as one of the people that had been snooping. What he couldn't be sure of was whether or not she was simply from a competitor or the Order. Either way, was not taking any chances and upon hearing how close Miss Wells was with Miss Westenra, he was hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Renfield had reported that apparently Wells was leaving for Paris soon. Lucy stayed in London during the trip, but he figured he could deal with her later. He was growing tired of being hunted and decided to not only stop it, but send a message as well.

What he didn't know was viciousness of the thugs he had hired and that Helena would not be there.  
_A child._  
Grayson destroyed a number of glasses and other things that night in his anger. He watched the funeral from the rooftops, his sense of shame keeping him from approaching Helena. He also couldn't bear to see her in so much pain, knowing that he was the cause. The usually vibrant mother had turned in on herself. Her skin had taken on a pale shade that he normally only saw on those he had at least half drained them and her eyes seemed distant and hollow.  
But what was done was done. Wells left soon after which rid him of that problem. His troubles with Lucy however, were far from over.

* * *

Helena sat still, her mind still trying to wrap around everything. She slowly turned towards Myka and Claudia.  
"If you two can tell Artie what we've learned, I think I need some time." They nodded and left. Lucy rose and tried to leave Helena with her thoughts only to have her grab her wrist and pull Lucy down next to her.  
"Helena, I am so very sorry." It wasn't until now that she looked and saw the tears streaming down Lucy's face. "If I had left you alone or at least had the decency not to drag you into my problems..." Helena gently placed her fingers on Lucy's lips to quiet her.  
"It was never your fault, dearest. We were investigating the presence of any artifacts. It turns out that one of the power gauges was one. I looked it up once I was de bronzed. The gauge had been turned into an artifact due to all the love Grayson had for his long dead wife. Not Mina Murray, his wife of ages before." If nothing else she wanted Lucy to know that her friend was innocent of being an unknowing trigger. "He couldn't separate his past from what was happening then, and all that got transferred into the gauge. It appears to be why his machine was so tempermental, never quiet working without exploding. Much like himself. But let me make this clear" whispered Helena as she gently rubbed the tears from Lucy's cheeks, "You were never at fault. Whether or not I had met you I still worked for the Warehouse and still would have been looking for that artifact." Lucy nodded and then wrapped her arms around Helena as she broke down into sobs. Helena clutched at her and rested her head against Lucy's shoulder. Lucy simply held on, like she had all those years before.

Claudia and Myka returned eventually only to be stopped by Jinx who motioned towards the closed doors to the patio. Myka could see HG and hear her sobs and it broke her heart. Helena had told them all about her daughter and she'd talked with Myka about her a few times, but in all that time she'd never seen HG completely breakdown like this. This...this pain was still so raw and it hurt to be in the presence of it. Claudia had wrapped her arms around herself as tight as she could but couldn't keep her tears back either. The only thing she could think to do was to keep her new family close to her, and maybe that would help HG too.

* * *

"You're sure he's dead?" asked Helena once she'd managed to stop sobbing. She was still leaning on Lucy and couldn't see her face, but she felt her nod.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I was there when he was beheaded. By Lady Jayne I'm afraid, I did wish to do it myself. It was rather chaotic. Mina had ended her engagement and had been told of her past with Grayson, or at least who he used to be. She admitted to him that she did feel a connection, but it wasn't to her. To _Mina Murray_. Mina told him that despite any feelings, she was not Ilona and that there had simply been too much violence and death for her to not associate that with him as well. Grayson seemed to be coming undone right before us. He pleaded and told Mina that he had done it all to get back to her. Mina pointed out that he had turned me into a vampire, and he said it was because I had hurt her. I had. I had allowed myself to become Lady Jayne's unwilling pawn again somehow, and that led me to sleeping with Harker while they were still engaged." Thankfully, Helena said nothing. Lucy's own shame at her betrayal was more than enough to still cause her pain when she thought about all these hundreds of years later.  
"Mina said it wasn't the first time. That we had grown up together and girls hurt each other all the time. We were never actually that bad, but Mina was making a point. Yes, I had something awful but I was still her oldest and dearest friend and he had taken that from her. Frankly, I think Mina was only so forgiving because she wasn't in love with Jonathan anymore. Jonathan had shown his true self and he was embarrassed by Mina's ambition and still really wanted a proper wife not a doctor. Anyway, Mina said that I was still her friend and her biggest supporter and he had turned me into something deadly at most and someone who Mina could only see at night. Grayson went on about how I was no longer needed as a support system since she had him, and that he would see to her becoming a doctor, that he'd buy the hospital if it came to it. He might as well have slapped Mina. Mina was smart and she only wanted to become a doctor on her own merit. It also didn't help that the entire time he was pleading with her he continued to call her Ilona. Mina snapped and screamed that her name was Mina Murray and that she did not love him. He then lost it and lunged for her. I had been in the shadows after telling Mina that she could face him alone, but that I had to be there. Sweet Mina didn't think he would harm her, seeing how much he loved her, but I knew. Still, he was the one sired me and I was still only a fledgling, not as used to my new abilities of strength and speed like he was. I managed to keep him from Mina but then he focused his attack on me, and I was no match. However Lady Jayne had persuaded us to allow her to come as well and sliced his head clean off before he could kill me. We burned the body in one place and the head far across town to make sure he could never manage to heal and somehow come back. After everything Mina needed time and I understood. I could see how trying to move past it all would be hard with a constant reminder like a vampire present. So, I used the time to search for you. To let you know." Helena squeezed Lucy's hands and gently kissed her.  
"Thank you for that."


	4. All Artifacts Have a History

_**-2013-**_

It turned out that having Lucy around was exceedingly helpful to the Warehouse. There were a number of artifacts from the 1800s and early 1900s that they had identified but didn't know much of the story behind. Like most artifacts, their story almost always ended with chaos but finding out how everything started was a rare opportunity. Helena had helped with what she could when she first started working for them again, but there were many that occurred after she'd been bronzed. Artie was eager to know how much she knew and Lucy was all too happy to help.  
At the moment, the team was sitting on the back patio and Lucy was a short ways away with a kite.  
"I see you've gotten better since last time" said Helena as walked out and sat in a chair between Jinx and Myka.  
"Christina was the only one who could get those devices in the air. I maintain they were defective. After being entombed though I've found that kite flying helps clear my head and is soothing" commented Lucy as she let her red diamond kite soar a bit higher. Helena let out a laugh as Artie and Pete joined the rest of them.  
"There was nothing wrong with them darling, they were simple-"  
"Simply _defective_" finished Lucy, as she let a smile escape at the shared memories. Claudia was glad that HG had started smiling again. She had a suspicion it was why Lucy had asked her where a nearby toy store was.

"Okay, so we have a number of objects here-" started Artie.  
"Mm. Penny Dreadfuls" nodded Lucy.  
"I'm sorry, Penny what?" asked Steve.  
"Penny Dreadfuls were short stories that were printed in the paper. One of them is said to have been the inspiration for Bram Stroker's Dracula-" explained Helena until she was interrupted by a very unlady like snort from Lucy.  
"-although now we clearly know the full story thanks to Lucy."  
"I hated him for writing it. But at the time he wasn't so bad. He was polite, but easily overlooked. One of Jonathan's journalist friends."  
"Dracuwa?" asked Pete around a mouthful of cookies.  
"No, no. Mr. Stroker. Both Helena and I can attest to the horridness of Alexander Grayson, better known as Dracula. Looking back, there were murders that started soon after his arrival. The Order tried to cover them up and pass the ones they couldn't off as Jack the Ripper, but in retrospect it was clearly his doing" answered Lucy. She shook her head and goaded her kite into making a few loops.  
"Well first we have a blade that belonged to Lady Jayne. Did you know her?" asked Claudia. Helena bowed her head a bit, something that didn't go unnoticed by Claudia or Myka.  
"Someone I wish I hadn't known at all seeing as how she's how I got this way" mumbled Lucy bitterly. "She was part of the Order and was responsible for killing vampires. May I ask what the object does?"  
Steve flipped a few pages before coming to the right one. "It enhances a person's sense of duty but feelings of betrayal as well."  
"It was snagged after an office employee felt that he was doing all the work and his coworkers were against him. He killed two of them before we got it" added Artie. Lucy nodded as she let out the string and moved to sit in the chair next to Claudia.  
"Lady Jayne Wetherby. Her job was to kill vampires, a job that became much harder once she started sleeping with Grayson. Especially since she was trying to get him to think of her and not Mina. There were two blades though."  
"She didn't kill you" pointed out Claudia.  
"Not out of mercy dear, out of guilt. I became her pawn and betrayed my dear friend Mina numerous times so that she could hopefully become closer to Grayson. If Harker wasn't already such an idiot, their engagement would have been called off because I slept with him before their wedding. I'm not proud of any of it" explained Lucy as she kept her eyes on her kite. Helena reached over and patted her shoulder.  
"She had type of feelings you had for Mina for Mr. Grayson and used yours against you." Artie drew them back to the task at hand.  
"Next, we have a cross that increases a person's feelings of paranoia. We don't know who it belonged to, but we have a picture. Lucy handed the kite strings to Steve, who was sitting on her other side, as she turned to look as the photo. As sad smile spread across her face.  
"That belonged to Vanessa Ives-".  
"Vanessa? How on earth did you meet up with her?" interjected Helena.  
"It was after I left Mina's. Mina had helped me control my urges for blood, which is also why Lady Jayne let me live. I was no longer a threat. Mina had Dr. Van Helsing make up an official looking document that labeled me as a blood courier to take the freshest blood to other hospitals for emergencies. Thankfully, he was well known enough that it was never questioned and it was how I stayed in control. Vampires can go a few days without feeding but we do still need blood and up until that point, Mina had been serving me her own.  
Anyway, once my wounds had healed I left Mina so that she could move on and I set off looking for you. You had mentioned her a few times and seeing as how you weren't in the usual places I went to her. I stayed with her for maybe a year or two. Oddities tended to find their way to her."  
"Like artifacts?" asked Myka.  
"Like the Wolfman."  
"Okay, wait. Are _ANY_ of the books I read growing up just stories? I mean first Alice and now Dracula, and the Wolfman." Lucy and Helena shared a small smile before Lucy answered.  
"Which ones have you heard?" Myka crossed her arms and sank down in her chair, pouting.  
"The cross was probably where Vanessa channeled all her fear. She believed in demons and monsters, and rightfully so. However, what kept her alive was the fact that, much like all of you and artifacts, she approached it all with a healthy dose of both caution and common sense."  
"Last one for today, a frying pan that seems to cause random fires and explosions. It would cause them in reasonable places, like the oven, but it hadn't been lit when the fire occurred" interrupted Artie again. Lucy glanced at the photo and then shot a pointed look at Helena.  
"What?" asked Helena with a confused look.  
"As you know, or at least Pete does, I can cook." Pete nodded as he stuck another cookie in his mouth.  
"These cookies are awesome." Lucy shot him a smile and leaned back in her chair.  
"Yes, well as brilliant as we all know Helena is, her inventions didn't always work the very first time. Most were built at her country house." Most of the team was looking at HG now, who was sporting a never before seen blush of embarrassment.  
"Well, there would be some trial and error, right?" asked Myka.  
"Yes, of course. However, when the errors resulted in an explosion, you couldn't tell the fire department 'my early version of the Tesla over heated and blew up'. No we had to blame it on my cooking."  
"Well, it had to be explained in a way that wouldn't raise suspicion!" argued HG.  
"Not raise suspicion? Darling, most people who lived around there though I was a walking fire hazard! At the open market some vendors would go out of their way to show me their wares away from their stalls where they might have a grill burning!" Claudia was the first to lose her battle with her giggles which was followed by Myka and the rest of the table.  
"Oh do hush Lucy. It wasn't that bad" commented Helena, her blush growing.  
"Apparently it was bad enough to create an artifact. What does that tell you?"

Even Artie broke out into a grin at that.

* * *

**AN: Please review! Also, Penny Dreadfuls were a real thing, but it's also the title of a new Showtime series coming in April. One of the main characters is Vanessa Ives, who will be played by Eva Green. The first episode? Here's a hint: features Mina Harker. So now you can envision Katie McGrath with Eva Green instead of...the episode that just aired. **


	5. Lady Jayne's Blade

Lucy was fitting in rather well. She was working on a bit of research that a colleague in Berlin had requested while the agents went on their artifact retrievals. When they were back at the BnB, she would spend time with Claudia who showed her easier and faster ways for finding the information she needed. She would discuss history with Myka, and watch movies with Pete (which started his love of black and white films). With Steve she would meditate, finding it helpful when it came to controlling her vampire impulses, and with Leena she would talk about different energies and auras.

Which was why it hurt more when she vanished.

They were in Berlin hunting down an artifact that was making the user kill people. It turned out to be Lady Jayne's second blade. Once they knew what they were looking for, they went back to the hotel to find Lucy and her few belongings gone. Claudia tried calling her cell which was found under the desk. The five of them all took it hard but it hit Helena the hardest. Helena couldn't help but feel stung. Her friend and had abandoned her without a word- no phone message or note at the front desk. Nothing. Lucy had been staying in a room of her own due to her vampire habits, but there was no trace anyone had ever been there. After a century apart and the sheer luck of having found each other again, Helena couldn't believe Lucy would just disappear. She had her new family now and loved them very much, but with Lucy it was a feeling of home. Something from a shared era that despite all of her new family's efforts, they just couldn't quite fill.

Those feelings were put on hold though when the current owner of the artifact tracked them to the hotel. Steve had managed to pull the fire alarm and get all the other guests out but with Myka and Pete trapped in the elevator, it was up to just Claudia. When the fire alarm rang it had locked the door to the gift shop, trapping him and HG inside. The young man's name was Quentin and they were getting in the way of his mission to rid the earth of demons. Suddenly, everything became clear to Helena. _It wasn't them he had been tracking._ They could only watch in horror as he closed in on Claudia, the weapon somehow deflecting the Tesla's blasts. HG and Steve almost had the door open and were running to help.  
But then Lucy was there.  
Lucy had raced with her vampire-given speed in between Quentin and Claudia before he could bring the blade down, and shoved him back with her extra strength. The man all but flew backwards into the hard marble wall but before Steve could get a good grip on his arm, he flung the blade at Claudia. Helena shot him with her tesla before she and Steve spun to check on Claudia. The blade hadn't hit due to Lucy using her body to shield her. Instead it lodged itself in the space where Lucy's left shoulder met her neck, which Claudia was frantically trying to stop bleeding. By this time Pete and Myka had gotten free as well, and managed to catch Lucy as she collapsed. Myka quickly removed the blade and stuck it in a bag while Claudia continued to apply pressure to the wound.  
Pete and Steve were left to deal with the hotel staff while Helena, Claudia, and Myka got Lucy back to their room. Inside, Myka raced for the frequently used first aid kit that they always brought. Sitting on the side of the tub, Helena stitched up the wound with Claudia's help as Myka reported to Artie with the Farnsworth.  
"I thought you said you vampires healed fast" commented Claudia as she winced along with Lucy at every suture.  
"Not from a weapon that was used to hunt and kill vampires, darling." Myka joined them again just as Helena finished.  
"You left because he was tracking you" stated Helena. Lucy flinched under her pointed stare and nodded.  
"How'd you know?" asked Myka. They hadn't had any idea where it was until it was being brandished at Claudia. Lucy shrugged and immediately regretted it.  
"Perhaps it had to do something with the artifact. I could sense something was coming and I figured it might be the object you were searching for. I tried to get rid of any trace of my presence but apparently I should have left sooner seeing as how it didn't help keep him from finding all of you."  
"And what were you going to do once he caught up with you Lucy?" asked Helena with a reproachful look that had Claudia and Myka giving her look of pity from behind her. Much like Claudia often did when she was on the receiving end, Lucy felt like a small child being scolded.  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I was going to call you all once he was either trapped or at least isolated."  
"With your phone here?" asked Helena with an arched eyebrow.  
"I didn't realize that was missing until later."  
"That came far too close to you being beheaded for my liking" remarked Helena sternly as she gently applied a bandage.  
"Um, beheaded?" asked Claudia with an audible gulp.  
"It _is_ what the blade was originally used for dear" explained Lucy.  
"There's probably something at the warehouse that could help-" offered Myka.  
"Thank you, but I'd rather not. Using something supernatural against another doesn't seem like something that would end well. All I need is time."  
After calling her friend Vesper Lynd and letting her know how she was, they made their way to the airport. On the plane ride home Steve was doing his best to ignore Pete's snoring, and Claudia was looking at a bunch of old photos and maps on Lucy's tablet with Lucy fast asleep next to her. Helena and Myka were seated across the aisle.  
"You didn't think was coming back" stated Myka, having become very skilled at reading Helena.  
"No. Part of me knew that Lucy would never do that. That there had to be a reason. But the other part was kicking myself for not seeing it coming."  
"Helena-."  
"Everything I once knew is gone, Myka. It just...seemed fitting that the last bit of home should disappear as well. Now I just feel ashamed for ever thinking that of her." Myka set her hand on top of Helena's on the armrest and gave it a squeeze.  
"You two were close?"  
"I did tell you all that many of my lovers were women" remarked Helena with a wistful smile. "I knew Lucy back when Christina was alive. I liked taking Christina to do new things, but Lucy had a gift for finding things that never would have occurred to me. She took us to a bohemian club once. She was friends with some of the gypsies there. We wound up going back to their camp. Christina had so much fun playing and dancing with the other children there. It turned out that some of the local stores and other vendors refused to sell to Gypsies, so Lucy would buy the items they needed for them."  
"But the vendors had to know that she was giving it to them."  
"Mm, but Westenra was a very well known family. To not sell to her might mean that her parents would pull their business as well. Being seen denying service to a proper Lady without a reason was a good way to get your store blacklisted by everyone. Christina loved their colorful clothing and some of the older girls taught her some their dances. We would trade stories and listen to their tales as well as find out what was going on in various places. Lucy also helped me through Christina's death. If not for Lucy, I doubt there would have been a funeral. I was too caught up in my grief and want for vengeance. I can't help but think that if I had stayed things would have been different. I wouldn't have been bronzed and she wouldn't have been turned into a vampire. Instead, I abandoned her and went searching the Warehouse for a way to bring Christina back. Lucy was so understanding of it all and we kept in touch by post for a while. But then I abandoned that as well. I suppose that's why I felt it was Lucy's turn to abandon me." Myka squeezed her hand again.  
"If you had stayed... If none of the events happened, and neither one of you would be with us now." Helena smiled and squeezed Myka's hand back.  
"Things did turn out for the best. For all of us."


	6. Christmas and Memories

Lucy had been gone for five months now and seeing how it was the holidays, Claudia was missing her even more. Lucy had kept in touch through video chats but it wasn't the same. Myka and Helena were now dating and Claudia had a feeling it was due to a conversation she'd seen Lucy and Myka having. She hadn't heard anything, but Myka's face had turned an impressive shade of red.  
The week of Christmas, a large box arrived from Brussels. Inside they found a copies of Lucy's book and tins of candy for each of them. Lena was baffled as to how Lucy could have possibly known that ribbon candy was her favorite. Steve went and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs and flipped through the first few pages.  
"Hey guys, check out the dedication page." Myka flipped to the page:

_To my closest and dearest friend and the ones she introduced me to. -L.W._

Myka also noticed that all of the copies were also signed.  
"Hey! There's a note here in the book flap" announced Claudia.  
_I will be in the area around New Years. Call me and let me know. -Lucy_  
Claudia's squeal of joy had Pete covering his ears. She and Lucy had become close during her stay. Claudia would help her with online research archives and Lucy would help her with some of her on going projects. They were still very steampunk but now featured a bit of Victorian eloquence as well. When she worked with HG, she was trying to make trying to update something or make it 10x better. Lucy had taught her that more complex didn't always mean better. When she was helping Claudia prank Pete and Steve, she showed her that simple is sometimes better and tended to be the least expected.  
Part of it was the fact that Lucy was more around her age than anyone else, except maybe Pete when he's off duty. Or at least she was around her age when she was turned. It made clothes shopping for exotic and unusual pieces more fun. They had checked out a near by gem show and made an afternoon of it. It was also nice to have someone to talk to that didn't work at the Warehouse and she didn't have to filter out anything before speaking. She was also fascinated by all of Lucy's stories. Having this book now meant she could find a lot of those stories all in one place, but it wasn't the same as sitting out on the patio and listening to Lucy while she sipped her tea. Claudia couldn't wait to call Lucy. New Years couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Lucy was in the middle of a 14 hour flight back to America where she would have to get on another flight to get South Dakota. As the plane continued to hum, Lucy shut her eyes and let her mind wander.

* * *

_**-1889-**_

The smell of burning flesh was still in the air. Mina hadn't been able to watch but Lucy didn't want miss a second of Grayson's head burning. She felt like if she looked away he might re-matrialize somehow. After a few short and curt words with Lady Jayne, Mina helped Lucy into her carriage and took them to her house.  
Once inside, Lucy made herself comfortable next to the fireplace in the drawing room. There had been a time when Lucy and Mina would simply run up to Mina's room but now there was a lingering awkwardness. Mina had returned with her suture kit and bandages. Sitting next to the fire was pointless seeing as how it didn't matter to Lucy, but she supposed it gave Mina better light. As Mina started with the gash on her shoulder, Lucy could practically see the medical questions forming in Mina's head. The familiarity of the moment made a sad smile cross her face.  
"I thought these were supposed to heal quickly on their own" murmured Mina, almost to herself.  
"It must not be true of wounds inflicted by another vampire. I'd imagine it would make a vampire easy to kill. Wound them and then let the sun do the rest" replied Lucy, her tone just as soft. The thread pulled a bit too tightly at that.  
"Lucy, I didn't mean-." Lucy waved her off.  
"I know you didn't Mina. I suppose everything is just hitting me all at once."  
"How so?"  
"Well the vampire who sired me is now dead, which leaves me to find out all the facets of being a vampire on my own. A task that will probably involve a lot of trial and error. Then, there is Lady Jayne. Is tonight simply an act of kindness to let me say goodbye before she kills m tomorrow? Or will she let me go?" Mina had close two other deep wounds by now and paused to look at Lucy.  
"You have me."  
"Do I really?"  
"Lucy, you saved my life! You were looking out for me even though it put you in danger."  
"It's the least I can do having ruined your life as well."  
"It was mostly Grayson's fault."  
"True, but I did play an active role in it all" replied Lucy as she shifted to give Mina better access to her other side. "I think it's best if I leave London for a bit-."  
"Lucy, no! You're all I have left-."  
"Not forever, just until everything...settles down. It'll give you time to focus on your dream rather than a brooding vampire."  
"But I could help you in finding your limits!" Lucy shook her head with her eyes closed and took a deep breath.  
"Thank you, but no. That would make me feel a bit too much like a lab rat. Ah! I know that is not what you meant, but I've had so many people manipulating me and using me that I've come to feel like a marionette. You helped me cut my strings and being able to move without them may be very difficult, but I'd rather do it on my own. That way I be sure not to hurt you or anyone else."  
Mina nodded, tears streaming down her face. Lucy could feel tears of her own falling as well, but she didn't remember when she started crying. "I will come back you know. Who else would I share the tales of my travels with?" Mina sniffed and gave her a watery smile.  
"Do you promise?"  
"Of course darling. I shall also write to you. I'll just drop my post at night."

Lucy had written almost every week before returning. Mina had pursued her dream and become a doctor. They were drinking in front of the fire and Mina was telling her about a truly horrid doctor she had to work with.  
"I could take care of that" said Lucy with a smirk.  
"Lucy!"  
"Not kill him! Just scare some sense into him." Mina had laughed and it was the first time since everything happened that Lucy had heard that glorious sound. It was relaxed and at ease.

* * *

Lucy awoke with the captain's notice that they were landing. If it hadn't been for the fact that Claudia, Steve, Myka, and Pete rode on airplanes and still come back in one piece, she doubted she would have gotten on board. Helena had explained the mechanics to her but, like Lucy, she still had trouble flying in these metal tubes in the sky.

* * *

**AN: Please review! I have one more chapter planned but then I'm outta ideas. **


End file.
